The present invention generally relates to a facsimile machine and a facsimile transmission system including this facsimile machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a facsimile machine having a relay function and a facsimile transmission system including this facsimile machine.
Recently, a facsimile machine having a large capacity memory device for storing image data and a relay function using the memory device has been in practical use. Such a facsimile machine serves as a center device in a facsimile network.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-214859 discloses a relay device which has a table memory storing identification codes and destination information (telephone numbers). Destinations are divided into groups to which the corresponding identification codes are given. An operator on the transmission side designates one of the groups through an input key provided in a facsimile machine. The relay device is informed of this selection. Then the transmitter facsimile machine sends the relay device image data. Then the relay device sends the received image data to the destination facsimile machines of the selected group at the same time or in turn.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-16667 discloses a facsimile machine serving as a relay device which enables broadcasting communication. The proposed facsimile machine has a table in which management information on destination facsimile machines is defined. A transmitter facsimile machine inputs a transmission order mode, and then sends the relay device image data. After storing the image data in an image memory provided in the relay device, the relay device sequentially sends the image data to designation facsimile machines which are defined in the table.
However, the proposed facsimile machines cannot provide a variety of relay transmission of image data.